


Заводи животных, с которыми можешь найти общий язык

by Ankhart



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - Yokai, Detective, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Хиджикате не нравится, что в Эдо слишком много ёкаев.





	Заводи животных, с которыми можешь найти общий язык

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Gintama 2018 на Фандомной Битве. По мотивам заявки: "В фэндоме встречаются работы, в которых Хиджикату преследуют вампиры, призраки, другие существа и эти фики абсолютно крышесносные!, но почти не пишут ситуации с обратным распределением ролей"; автор вдохновлялся кошачьей аркой; таймлайн — несколько месяцев спустя после появления Шинсенгуми в Эдо

От реки тянуло тиной — даже сигаретный дым не мог перебить этот запах. Хиджиката сидел в прибрежных кустах под мостом уже битых два часа, карауля свою добычу, и был совершенно не в восторге от такого времяпрепровождения. Однако тот, кого он поджидал, не торопился, хотя луна давно взошла, а движение на улицах стихло. Самое подходящее время для тех, кто избегает людских глаз.  
И для тех, кого лучше избегать людям.  
Наконец послышался стук гэта: кто-то быстро шёл по мосту. Хиджиката торопливо затушил сигарету, отбросил окурок и шагнул навстречу идущему, заступая ему дорогу. В лунном свете силуэт монаха в широкополой шляпе казался нарисованным тушью.  
— Что вам нужно? — спокойно спросил «монах», будто каждую ночь сталкивался с вооруженными незнакомцами, настроенными самым недружелюбным образом.  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся:  
— Твоя жизнь, ёкай. И твой страх.  
Монах поднял голову, и Хиджиката наконец увидел его глаза, светившиеся зелёным.  
— Поищи себе другую жертву, **о** ни-сан*. Этот город достаточно велик для нас двоих.  
Ха, если бы двоих! Хиджикате казалось, что ёкаи избегают крупных городов, предпочитая жить в глубинке, где в нечистую силу еще верили и боялись ее. Однако за несколько месяцев, что они с Кондо жили в Эдо, Хиджиката успел повстречать не меньше двух десятков самых разных ёкаев.  
Это было хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хорошо потому, что их можно было гонять по городу, подпитываясь их страхом, и плохо из-за того, что они, в отличие от него, выбирали своей добычей мирных людей, а Шинсенгуми, как считал Хиджиката, были совершенно не нужны лишние трупы в городе. Впрочем, те, кого он до сих пор встречал, были сравнительно безобидными. Людоедов и убийц он не оставил бы в живых.  
И уж тем более Хиджикате не нужны были другие ёкаи под боком.  
Нечисть в Эдо оказалась на диво понятливой. Хватило нескольких разговоров по душам (ну, не совсем разговоров, но Хиджиката сомневался, что обиженные на него ёкаи побегут жаловаться в полицию, тем более что он сам — полиция), чтобы конкуренты стали обходить « **о** ни-сана» и его территорию десятой дорогой, пугаясь до полусмерти при случайных встречах на улице. Это несколько усложняло Хиджикате охоту, но, с другой стороны, уменьшался риск, что кто-то из отряда узнает его тайну.  
Меньше всего Хиджикате хотелось, чтобы это был Кондо.  
В общем, Хиджиката, по его мнению, прекрасно поладил с местными ёкаями, за исключением этого бакэнэко*, который так и продолжал ошиваться поблизости и пару раз даже был замечен у самых ворот усадьбы, где разместились Шинсенгуми. Чаще всего он был одет как бродячий монах, однако монахом не был, если только местные служители Будды не подрабатывали по вечерам разносчиками пиццы. Хиджикату он явно избегал, сворачивая при виде него в первый попавшийся переулок, но страха перед разогнавшим всех окрестных ёкаев демоном почему-то не испытывал.  
— Недостаточно велик, — снова ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. — Меня не устраивает, что ты постоянно здесь шатаешься. Чтобы я тебя тут больше не видел, ясно? — он угрожающе положил ладонь на меч.  
— А, — понимающе протянул бакэнэко, — Я о тебе слышал. Ты тот самый демон из банды неотесанных ронинов, появившихся в Эдо три месяца назад.  
Хиджиката собирался лишь слегка попугать досаждающего ему ёкая и прогнать его подальше, но «банду неотесанных ронинов» стерпеть не смог и бросился на наглеца. Бакэнэко оказался на удивление прытким: от первого удара он увернулся, второй парировал монашеским посохом сбоку. Хиджиката замахнулся снова, но тут уворачиваться пришлось уже ему: «монах» попытался ткнуть его торцом посоха в грудь. Быстро перехватил шест и ударил обратным концом снизу, но Хиджиката, метнувшись влево, прижал мечом край посоха к земле, скользнул кончиком клинка по отполированному ладонями дереву и почти без замаха резанул врага по рукам. Тот успел подставить шест, однако не слишком удачно: Хиджиката мощным ударом разрубил подставленный посох. Противник в последний момент отшатнулся, и больше Хиджиката ничего сделать не успел: «монах» швырнул оставшуюся в руках часть посоха ему в ноги и обернулся котом. Промчался мимо Хиджикаты и со всех лап бросился прочь, возмущенно фыркнув на прощание. Хиджиката торопливо обернулся, но только и увидел гордо задранный черный хвост: кот шмыгнул за поворот и был таков. Преследовать его Хиджиката не стал: он не сомневался, что после этой ночи больше не увидит бакэнэко поблизости.  
Как же он ошибался.

— Мне жарко, — Сого ныл уже несколько минут, и Хиджикате очень хотелось его треснуть. — Кондо-сан, почему мы ходим в хаори в такую жару?  
Кондо покосился на Хиджикату:  
— Ну, мы же полицейский отряд, нам нужно выглядеть официально… Тоши говорил, у нас должна быть форма.  
— Но у нас нет формы, вместо этого мы носим повседневную одежду не по сезону! Хиджиката-сан, вы что, вообще никогда не заглядывали в словарь и не понимаете значение слова «форма»?  
— Замолчи, — огрызнулся Хиджиката. Ему тоже было жарко — а кому не было бы жарко в такую погоду в косодэ, хакама и хаори, но он же не жаловался! — Всем жарко, но мы не можем ходить во время патрулирования в юкатах, иначе никто не будет видеть в нас полицейский отряд. Идемте быстрее, все остальные уже вернулись в казармы, и только мы тащимся, как улитки, потому что ты, Сого, еле плетешься!  
— Повезло Шимару, — вздохнул Сого. — Он-то наверняка отдыхает.  
— Кстати, что от него слышно, Кондо-сан?  
— Вчера прислал из Китая открытку с видом какого-то местного храма.  
— О чем он вообще думает?! — возмутился Хиджиката. — Что он вам написал?  
— Только одно — «Z».  
— Когда он вернется, я устрою ему «Z»!  
— Тоши, не будь таким строгим, — успокаивающе проговорил Кондо. — Ты же знаешь, какой Шимару старательный. Уверен, когда он вернется, то будет работать лучше всех.  
— Спать он будет лучше всех, а то вы его не знаете!  
— Как вы думаете, это парик? — прервал их спор Сого. Хиджиката обернулся. Через дорогу прямо напротив них располагалась яркая торговая палатка с крупной надписью над входом: «Шисейто». Чуть ниже был растянут транспарант: «Компания «Шисейто» проводит рекламную акцию: купи два флакона шампуня «Субаки» и получи третий в подарок!»  
Хиджиката присмотрелся к длинноволосому парню за прилавком — и пальцы сжались на рукояти катаны словно сами собой. Ему даже не потребовалось вглядываться в рекламщика особым ёкайским зрением, он и так прекрасно узнал чертового бакэнэко, с которым подрался всего несколько ночей назад. Хиджиката был уверен, что ёкай не посмеет больше сунуться на улицы, которые патрулировали Шинсенгуми — а он был тут как тут и даже раскинул свою палатку в том же квартале, где находились их казармы.  
Наглец взмахнул длинными волосами, демонстрируя, вероятно, результат действия шампуня стайке заинтересованных девушек возле палатки, и встретился глазами с Хиджикатой. Равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом и принялся с жаром что-то доказывать девушкам.  
Хиджиката зарычал.  
— Тоши, что с тобой? Перегрелся? — заботливо спросил Кондо.  
— Я думаю, он завидует тому парню, — немедленно влез Сого, хотя его-то как раз никто не спрашивал, — потому что у того парик лучше.  
— Я не ношу парик, ты, маленький засра…  
— Тоши! — укоризненно сказал Кондо, успокаивающе положив руку Хиджикате на плечо. Хиджиката угрюмо замолчал. Конечно же, Сого прекрасно знал, что он не носит парик: он убедился в этом в первый же день их знакомства, со всей силы дернув новоявленного «кохая» за волосы под предлогом того, что споткнулся и упал.  
— Конечно же, это не парик, — продолжил Кондо. — Какой в этом смысл, если он рекламирует шампуни, а не парики?  
Хиджиката и Сого поглядели на него одинаково снисходительно: Кондо порой бывал слишком высокого мнения о людях.  
— Уверен, что это парик, — настаивал Сого. — Рекламщики всегда так делают. Сперва ты меняешь свой шампунь, насмотревшись рекламы, где парень в парике демонстрирует, какие гладкие и шелковистые у него волосы. Потом покупаешь телефон последней модели и через месяц меняешь его на более современный, узнав, что у твоего парикмахера он уже есть.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты как-то слишком быстро перешел от шампуней к телефонам, а?! Почему ты вообще сравниваешь такие вещи?!  
— После берешь машину в кредит, хотя тебе некуда на ней ездить — потому что у твоего соседа Хачиро она есть. Затем у тебя появляются яйцеварка, чехол для бананов, держатель для гамбургеров и другие бесполезные вещи, которыми тебя завлекают рекламщики и которые уже есть у твоих знакомых.  
— Как все это связано?!  
— А потом в твоей жизни становится все больше и больше ненужных вещей, а ты все больше обессиливаешь в этой гонке с окружающими, пока, наконец, не тонешь под грузом всего этого барахла. А побеждают всегда рекламщики. Страшные люди, — буднично закончил Сого.  
— Что за дурацкая философия, откуда ты этого вообще набрался в твоем возрасте?! — возмутился Хиджиката. — И не ты ли вчера выбросил свой «Керазис», заменив его «Курохарой»?  
— «Курохара»? Я предпочитаю «Мерид», — сказал Кондо.  
— «Мерид» — это уже прошлый век, — заявил Сого. — Кто в наше время им пользуется?  
Кондо-сан возмутился:  
— Я пользуюсь им уже пять лет! И он действительно делает гладкими и шелковистыми даже волосы на моей заднице.  
— Эм… это не то, что я хотел бы знать, Кондо-сан, — вмешался Хиджиката. — Почему мы вообще говорим о шампунях, черт возьми?  
— Потому что тот парень, чьему парику вы позавидовали, рекламирует шампуни, — охотно напомнил Сого.  
— С чего ты взял, что я ему завидую, и что он носит парик?!  
— Не верите — можем пойти и спросить у него. Мы же охраняем порядок, а какой же это порядок, когда крупные компании так обманывают потребителя?  
— Ты как-то очень вольно трактуешь наши обязаннос… — начал было Хиджикката, но остановился. Сого, конечно, просто было скучно, и он развлекался, придумывая, каким еще способом испортить жизнь окружающим. Однако на этот раз он, сам того не зная, помог Хиджикате, ломавшему голову над тем, под каким предлогом подойти к проклятому бакэнэко. — Пожалуй, ты прав. Я только что подумал о том, что они могли не получить разрешение на установку палатки. Пойду проверю.  
— Но у нас же только что закончилось дежурство, — удивился Кондо.  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся:  
— Ничего, если люди будут видеть наше рвение, это улучшит нашу репутацию.  
— Нельзя улучшить то, чего нет, — философски заметил Сого и первым двинулся к палатке. Хиджиката поспешил следом. Бакэнэко при их виде заметно напрягся: дежурная улыбка словно примерзла к его лицу.  
— Добрый день, — когда Сого хотел, он умел мило улыбаться. — Вот этот человек хотел бы купить такой же парик, как у вас. Не подскажете, где это можно сделать?  
Хиджиката рявкнул:  
— Сого!  
— Не парик, а Ка… — одновременно с ним начал бакэнэко и осекся.  
— Ка…? — непонимающе переспросил Сого.  
— Не парик, а ка… «Камебо»!  
Хиджикате показалось, что изначально он собирался сказать что-то другое.  
На лице Сого появилась не предвещающая ничего хорошего ухмылка.  
— «Камебо»? Вы рекламируете «Шисейто», а сами пользуетесь «Камебо»? Как это нечестно с вашей стороны.  
— Простите, я не думаю что мой выбор косметических средств имеет значение. «Шисейто» отлично подойдет, я гарантирую, — рекламщик вновь изобразил улыбку. Наивный. Он еще не знал, что Сого, найдя жертву, вцеплялся в нее, как пиявка. Хиджиката знал, а потому не стал вмешиваться и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Миру очень повезло, что Сого не ёкай, подумал он.  
— Нет-нет-нет. Вы рекламируете «Шисейто», покупая при этом «Камебо». А ваши работодатели знают об этом? Наверное, я должен сообщить им об этом. Хотя нет, в первую очередь нужно сообщить «Камебо», что вы помогаете продвигать их конкурента, используя их продукцию.  
— Извините, я не понимаю, — теперь бакэнэко выглядел искренне озадаченным. — Если я пользуюсь «Камебо», почему я не могу говорить, что «Шисейто» хорош? Это все равно что утверждать, что если человек следует путем самурая, он не может идти путем любителя жареных куриных крылышек.  
— И как ты к этому пришел?!  
— А может быть, у вас еще и разрешения на установку палатки нет? — Сого перешел наконец к сути дела. — Вы что, не знали? Для того, чтобы проводить здесь свою рекламную акцию, вам следовало получить разрешение городской администрации. Теперь вам придется заплатить штраф.  
— У меня нет денег, — буркнул бакэнэко.  
— Какая жалость, тогда нам придется вас арестовать, — фальшиво посочувствовал ему Сого, доставая из-за отворота косодэ блестящие новенькие наручники. Правительство финансировало Шинсенгуми скудно и неохотно, оружие и оснащение поставляло очень редко и в малых количествах, аргументируя это тем, что в отряде нет и тридцати человек. Вот и наручники с новомодным механизмом достались им в единственном экземпляре, и их тут же присвоил Сого. Остальным приходилось вязать арестантов по старинке.  
Бакэнэко не стал дожидаться, пока его арестуют. Он швырнул в Сого флаконом «Субаки» и бросился бежать.  
Хиджиката едва сумел увернуться: Сого выхватил меч, разрубив флакон на лету. Это было ошибкой: в шампуне оказались и меч, и сам Сого, и даже земля у него под ногами. Поскользнувшись на пенной луже, он с размаху налетел на легкий пластиковый стол и рухнул вместе с ним и грудой «Субаки». К ним уже спешил Кондо, и Хиджиката, оставив Сого на него, бросился за бакэнэко.  
— А ну стой, ублюдок! — крикнул он. Мерзавец, вместо того чтобы остановиться, припустил еще быстрее. Заметив проход между домами, он свернул туда, и Хиджиката довольно ухмыльнулся: он знал этот район довольно хорошо и помнил, что проход упирается в высокий каменный забор, за которым располагался, кажется, склад одной из продуктовых сетей.  
Как оказалось, бакэнэко это тоже знал: при виде стены он даже не замедлился и с разбегу взлетел на забор, оттолкнувшись от края дождевой бочки. Примерился — и перескочил на крышу одного из складов, побежал, балансируя руками, почти по самому краю.  
Хиджиката отстал от него совсем ненамного: он как раз штурмовал забор, когда бакэнэко перепрыгнул на следующий сарай. Хиджиката, недолго думая, последовал его примеру и тоже прыгнул, едва не сорвавшись.  
Он понял, почему надо было бежать по краю, когда крыша провалилась под его ногами. Хиджиката попытался сгруппироваться, но не успел: удар обо что-то твердое едва не вышиб из него дух. Раздался оглушительный треск, а в следующий миг в воздух взвились тучи пыли.  
Кондо и Сого подоспели как раз тогда, когда охраняющий склад сторож вытаскивал Хиджикату, чихающего и покрытого мукой с ног до головы, из сарая.

Когда Хиджиката пытался отвадить от территории Шинсенгуми других ёкаев, это не распространялось, разумеется, на его начальство. Мацудайра Катакурико был не демоном, не нэкоматой*, не еще каким-нибудь чудовищем, а всего лишь тануки* (Хиджиката совершенно не удивился, узнав о любви Мацудайры к выпивке). Но у него была пушка, и, что самое главное, он был шефом Хиджикаты.  
Поэтому Хиджиката стоял и помалкивал, изучая край своих усеянных мукой хакама и стараясь пропускать мимо ушей особенно унизительные тирады.  
— … одни убытки! Мало того, что ваша банда напала на мирного жителя!  
— Но, Мацудайра-сама, — попытался вклиниться Хиджиката, — мы всего лишь попросили его предъявить разрешение на установку торговой палатки…  
— Мало того, что ты, заместитель командира, вломился на склад «Ито Икадо» и додумался скакать по старым крышам!  
— Говорю же, что я преследовал наруши…  
— Раз, — сказал Мацудайра, и Хиджиката уже отработанным движением ушел в перекат. Грохнул выстрел, Хиджиката выругался и нырнул в укрытие, которым послужил тяжелый письменный стол.  
— Да слушай ты, когда тебе говорят, старик! — рявкнул он, рискнув высунуть голову. — Я преследовал нарушителя! Напавшего на офицера Шинсенгуми, находившегося при исполнении служебных обязанностей!  
— Ну и где этот твой нарушитель?! — громыхнул Мацудайра. Впрочем, стрелять снова он не спешил, и Хиджиката выбрался из-под стола, оставляя за собой мучной след.  
— Не знаю. Удрал, когда я в сарай провалился, — буркнул он.  
— Удрал, говоришь… мне сообщили, что ты, вместо того, чтобы смиренно спрашивать, как тебе возместить убытки, порывался искать на складе какого-то кота. Этот твой нарушитель что, из ёкаев?  
— Да, бакэнэко, — подтвердил Хиджиката. «И я пущу его на сямисэн», — кровожадно подумал он.  
— Понятно. Ваше дело — ронины из Джои, а не мелкие жулики, торгующие в неположенном месте. Не можешь поймать жулика, не разнеся полгорода, не берись! Вбей это в свою рогатую башку, иначе я сам тебе ее прострелю! Ясно тебе?!  
— Да, Мацудайра-сама, — скрипнул зубами Хиджиката.  
— Свободен, — бросил Мацудайра, и Хиджиката развернулся к выходу, сжимая кулаки от злости. Он ненавидел подчиняться, но без Мацудайры Шинсенгуми не существовали бы.  
— И вот еще что, — догнал его в дверях голос Мацудайры. — До меня доходили слухи о демоне, разогнавшем местных ёкаев. Не переусердствуй.  
«Иначе я вышвырну тебя из Эдо», — понял намек Хиджиката.  
— Я не убиваю тех, кто не убивает людей, — ровно ответил он. — Но не обессудьте, если не досчитаетесь какого-нибудь нукэкуби* или хари-онны*.  
Мацудайра хмыкнул, и Хиджикате даже показалось, что одобрительно.

… Когда Хиджиката закончил писать отчеты и объяснительные, у него отваливалась рука, а сам он всей душой ненавидел муку, шампуни, склады, рекламщиков и, в особенности, бакэнэко и тануки с пушками.  
Но с ненавистью к шампуням он, пожалуй, погорячился. Все-таки «Камебо» — лучший, подумал Хиджиката, когда добрался, наконец, до душа. А Сого следовало быть изобретательнее: после того, как тот заменил однажды содержимое флакона на подсолнечное масло, Хиджиката специально держал один из своих «Камебо» на виду на полке в душе, пользуясь на самом деле вторым, который прятал в шкафу.

Посольство аманто с планеты Нибиру располагалось совсем рядом с храмом Сэнзо-джи. Монахи против такого соседства возражали и исправно писали жалобы городской администрации, утверждая, что посольство портит исторический облик города, однако избавиться от чешуйчатых соседей так и не смогли: бакуфу совершенно не желало ссориться с Нибиру.  
Хиджикате посольство тоже не нравилось: огромное, высокое, со странными округлыми и изогнутыми линиями, оно выглядело непривычно и чуждо и, стоя бок о бок с храмом, словно олицетворяло собой изменившуюся эпоху и то, что Земля больше не принадлежала людям.  
Однако у посольства была совершенно замечательная ограда в два человеческих роста, гладкая и скользкая. Крыша храма, недавно отреставрированная, тоже была скользкой и гладкой, и сейчас Хиджиката со злорадным интересом наблюдал за тем, как уже знакомый ему черный кот с синим бантом на шее пытается перебраться с храмовой крыши на ограду. Лапы у бакэнэко скользили, и он то сползал к самому краю, то снова пятился назад, чтобы взять разбег для прыжка: расстояние было достаточно большим, чтобы кот мог преодолеть его, прыгнув с места.  
Когда бакэнэко, соскользнув с крыши, повис, вцепившись в ее край когтями и отчаянно дергая задними лапами, Хиджиката удовлетворенно вздохнул, бросил окурок в урну и неторопливо направился к храму.  
— Эй, — сказал он, задрав голову, — что это ты там делаешь?  
От неожиданности кот разжал когти и свалился ему прямо в руки. С секунду они ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга, а потом кот попытался зачем-то вскарабкаться ему на голову. Хиджиката взвыл, схватил его за шкирку и кое-как сумел отцепить его от своих волос.  
— А вот теперь поговорим, — предложил он, недобро глядя на повисшего в воздухе кота и утирая свободной рукой кровь с лица.  
Он понес свою жертву к складам у реки, где можно было скрыться от чужих глаз, и всю дорогу бакэнэко выл на низкой ноте, заставляя прохожих нервно оглядываться, а Хиджикату — чувствовать себя живодером под их осуждающими взглядами. Заткнулся кот только тогда, когда Хиджиката пообещал утопить его в ближайшей луже.  
Чем ближе они были к реке, тем беднее и грязнее становились улицы: здесь селились с семьями портовые грузчики и разнорабочие. Пахло рыбой и гнилыми овощами; то и дело встречались груды мусора, которые приходилось обходить.  
Наконец Хиджиката миновал жилые кварталы и вышел к складам. Некоторые из них, слишком старые, чтобы использоваться, пустовали. Оглядевшись, Хиджиката выбрал один из покосившихся сараев, закинул бакэнэко внутрь и встал в дверном проеме, перекрывая выход.  
— А теперь превращайся, — велел он.  
Бакэнэко попятился и ощерился, выгнул спину дугой. По шкуре его пробежали сполохи призрачного пламени, глаза горели яростным желто-зеленым огнем. Выглядело внушительно, но Хиджикату такими штучками было не пронять: во-первых, ему случалось видеть вещи и пострашнее, а во-вторых, он и сам кое-что мог. Он почувствовал, как шевельнулись, раздвигаясь, волосы, когда удлинились и заострились рожки на его голове. Кожа потемнела: в полумраке сарая кисти казались почти черными, хотя его кожа в этом облике становилась на самом деле медно-красного оттенка.  
— Ну? — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись так, чтобы видно было, что его клыки ничуть не хуже.  
— Простите, я обознался, — быстро ответил кот. — Принял вас за старого знакомого, мы часто так приветствуем друг друга, ха-ха.  
— Похоже, твой знакомый такой же идиот, как ты сам!  
Кот тем временем превратился в человека. Сегодня он был одет как самурай и даже при мече, на что Хиджиката сразу же обратил внимание. Он наводил справки и узнал, что бакэнэко, устраиваясь рекламщиком, назвался представителям «Шисейто» как Ниибори Мацуо. Ямазаки нашел пять человек с таким именем, живущих в Эдо, но ни один из них не подходил под описание. Более того, разносчика пиццы Кидо Коё из сети «Ичизаку» тоже не удалось разыскать. Это наводило на мысли, особенно вкупе с тем, что сегодня, в свой выходной, Хиджиката застал бакэнэко во время попытки пробраться в посольство Нибиру.  
Мерзавец вполне мог оказаться не мелким жуликом, а ронином из Джои.  
— Ты что, не знаешь, что ношение оружия запрещено?  
Бакэнэко скрестил руки на груди:  
— Меч — душа самурая!  
— Разве не ты говорил, что следуешь пути любителя жареных куриных крылышек?  
— Я говорил, что одно совершенно не мешает другому, — поправил бакэнэко. — Я и самурай, и любитель жареных куриных крылышек. А еще мне нравятся соба, рэп и поккари.  
Или не мог. Хиджиката сомневался, что таких идиотов берут в Джои.  
Он помотал головой:  
— Какого черта ты ведешь себя, как старшеклассник на свидании?! Откуда ты вообще взялся?  
Собеседник не ответил, и Хиджиката задал еще один вопрос:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— О, так это все-таки свидание? — удивился бакэнэко. — Я… Нэкозура.  
— Нэкозура? Кто станет носить парик из кошачьей шерсти?!  
— Не Нэкозура, а Кацу… Кацу Нэкозура!  
— Так Нэкозура — это даже не фамилия, а имя? Да твои родители были те еще затейники!  
— Это была последняя воля моей несчастной матушки! — возмутился бакэнэко и хотел было сказать что-то еще, но осекся. Хиджиката тоже замер, вцепился в рукоять меча, а по спине пробежал холодок. Ему показалось, что он только что-то слышал чей-то отчаянный крик.  
Крик повторился — нечеловеческий, полный боли и ужаса, и они с Нэкозурой, не сговариваясь, бросились туда, откуда он донесся.  
Он стоял, широко расставив лапы — огромный, с человека ростом, черный пес, такой тощий, что у него выпирали ребра. Шею его пересекала странная полоса: словно ему отрубили голову и приставили на место, а она так и осталась, будто приклеенная. Услышав их топот, тварь повернула к ним окровавленную морду; клыки были в несколько раз длиннее, чем у них обоих вместе взятых. Пес потянул носом, принюхиваясь, и низко зарычал, вздыбив шерсть на загривке, развернулся к ним грудью. Только сейчас Хиджиката заметил лежащее у его лап окровавленное зеленое тело. Аманто? Или… каппа*?  
Пес не оставил ему времени для раздумий. Твари хватило двух скачков, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Хиджиката и Нэкозура бросились в разные стороны, пес замешкался, выбирая на кого напасть, и остановился на Нэкозуре. Бросок был молниеносным: Хиджиката уже решил было, что бакэнэко сейчас перекусят пополам, но челюсти чудовища клацнули, схватив пустоту: Нэкозура прогнулся, спасая голову и горло, взмахнул мечом, пытаясь достать врага — промахнулся. И тут пес налетел на него грудью, сбивая с ног. Звякнула вылетевшая у Нэкозуры из руки катана.  
Хиджиката опомнился.  
— Эй, ты, кусок собачьего дерьма! — крикнул он, полоснув собаку по ребрам. Кожа и мышцы разошлись, обнажив желтоватую кость и что-то темное, чернеющее в разверстой ране, из которой не вытекло ни капли крови. Это существо было уже давно мертво.  
Однако оно об этом не знало и двигалось так быстро, будто было живее всех живых. Хиджиката перекатился по земле, уворачиваясь от щелкнувших в опасной близости от его плеча зубов, развернулся и ударил с колена по лапам, рассчитывая их перерубить. Ему показалось, что он попытался разрубить каменный столб: запястья пронзило болью, а меч едва не вывернуло из рук. Пес дернулся, и Хиджиката выбросил руку с катаной вверх, ударил прямо в раскрытую пасть. Он не успел бы увернуться, и все, что он мог сделать — пробить твари небо; но она, не чувствуя боли, продолжила движение. Рука Хиджикаты начала сгибаться под чудовищным весом. Он не мог ни отпустить меч, ни разжать пальцы.  
«Сейчас он подомнет меня или я сломаю руку», — отчетливо понял он и все-таки выпустил клинок, ожидая, что сейчас в его тело вонзятся клыки чудовища, но тут все закончилось.  
Тело пса рухнуло в одну сторону, голова, вместе с катаной Хиджикаты, в другую, а Нэкозура остался стоять, опустив меч.  
— Я забыл, что слабое место инугами* — шея, — выдохнул он.  
Хиджиката тоже забыл.  
— Если бы не ты, я был бы уже мертв, — сказали они одновременно и одновременно же умолкли. Хиджиката, пошатываясь, встал, чтобы вытащить катану из башки чудовища, но тут его взгляд упал на каппу.  
— Он уже… — пробормотал он. И в этот момент каппа захрипел. Хиджиката с Нэкозурой, едва не столкнувшись, бросились к нему, перевернули на спину. Бакэнэко обхватил его за плечи, прислонив голову к своему плечу.  
— Акира… Акира-сан, держитесь! — голос Нэкозуры дрожал. — Акира-сан, вы не можете так просто умереть!  
Хиджиката взглянул на каппу и покачал головой. Песок под ним пропитался кровью, кожа стала бледно-зеленой, почти белой, а из рваной раны на животе вывалились петли кишок.  
— Иди… — прохрипел он, и Нэкозура наклонился ниже:  
— Что? Что вы хотите, Акира-сан?  
— Мы выполним вашу последнюю волю, — добавил Хиджиката. Он чувствовал, что обязан сделать это.  
— Идиоты… вы почти… разлили мне… всю воду! — со злостью выдохнул каппа, и Хиджиката хлопнул себя по лбу. Заглянув в ямку на голове каппы, он обнаружил, что воды там действительно почти не осталось, причем большую часть ее пролили они с Нэкозурой, когда двигали и переворачивали Акиру  
Ему пришлось несколько раз набирать горстями воду, прежде чем ямка заполнилась. К этому времени каппа стал выглядеть гораздо лучше: щеки позеленели, а рана, в которую Акира небрежно запихнул вываливающиеся кишки, начала затягиваться. Хиджиката даже позавидовал: он бы не смог так быстро исцелиться.  
С другой стороны, ему не требовалось таскать всюду воду в ямке на собственной голове. Хотя будь он каппой, он носил бы там майонез.  
— Валите отсюда, — потребовал стремительно оживающий каппа. — Давайте, давайте, я не хочу иметь дело с опасными социальными элементами!  
— Мы тебе, вообще-то, жизнь спасли, старик! — не выдержал Хиджиката.  
— А потом чуть не угробили! — возмущенно заявил каппа. — Мало того, что нынешняя молодежь дурно воспитана, так они еще разбойники и убийцы через одного! Так и норовят довести несчастного каппу до смерти и отобрать последнее!  
— Да что у тебя отбирать, старый пердун! — взвился Хиджиката, но каппа уже ловко нырнул в реку, обдав их брызгами на прощание.  
— Облезлая зеленая мочалка! — выругался Хиджиката. — Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь такого спасал!  
Он обернулся за поддержкой к Нэкозуре, но тот, кажется, его не слушал. Взгляд его был устремлен на то, что осталось от инугами. При жизни маленькая, не выше колена, собачонка была, наверное, даже симпатичной: огромные глаза, стоящие торчком уши, забавные рыжие пятна-брови. Ублюдка, который сперва морил ее голодом, а после превратил в чудовище, хотелось найти и убить.  
— Как странно, — сказал Нэкозура, — Акира, конечно, не самый приятный в общении ёкай, но я не думал, что кто-то мог бы натравить на него инугами.  
— Ха, да с таким характером у него должно быть полно врагов. Я бы этого Акиру своими руками удушил, — проворчал Хиджиката. — А ты что, хорошо его знаешь?  
— Его все знают, — пожал плечами бакэнэко. — Но за те полгода, что я здесь, я разговаривал с ним всего пару раз, если ты об этом.  
— Полгода? А до этого ты где жил?  
— В Кё, — рассеянно ответил Нэкозура. И предложил: — Давай уйдем отсюда. Только будь любезен, вернись в человеческий облик, иначе тебя примут за какого-нибудь аманто.

Ушли они недалеко — до ближайшего бара, где Нэкозура сперва заявил, что самураю следует придерживаться умеренности в выпивке, а потом выхлестал на целую бутылку больше, чем Хиджиката, а потом они решили, что пить весь вечер в одном баре слишком скучно, и пошли в другой, но там Нэкозуре что-то не понравилось, и они отправились в третий. Хиджиката не был уверен, был ли четвертый, просто в какой-то момент он обнаружил, что они идут к казармам Шинсенгуми (потому что Нэкозура вызвался его проводить, но на самом деле это Хиджиката провожал его из-за того, что говорящие собаки с планеты Нибиру хотели подстеречь бакэнэко и сделать из него сямисен). Но он не мог зайти в ворота, потому что тогда Кондо увидел бы, что его заместитель демон. Этого нельзя было допустить, и Хиджиката попал в казармы, перебравшись через забор с помощью Нэкозуры, и тут только вспомнил, что находится в человеческом виде. Потом ему отчего-то захотелось убедиться, что ни в одном облике у него нет ямки с водой на голове, и он долго стоял в коридоре, ощупывая макушку, затылок и зачем-то рожки.  
Наконец он прошел к себе, раскатал футон и рухнул на него, думая о том, что надо встать и раздеться, и не забыть принять человеческий облик, и…

Конечно же, он забыл — впервые за много лет. И конечно же, тем, кто его увидел, стал Сого. Паршивец стоял на пороге, вооруженный ведром — Хиджиката, проснувшийся от скрипа двери, отчего-то не сомневался, что там вода, причем холодная — и пялился на… Хиджиката похолодел и поднес руку к раскалывающейся голове, убеждаясь в том, что посмотреть было на что.  
— Хиджиката-са-ан, — протянул Сого, выглядевший не слишком удивленным, — я и не знал, что у вас есть личная жизнь.  
— Отвали, — огрызнулся Хиджиката, с похмелья не сразу сообразив, как связаны рога и личная жизнь. — Сого, я…  
Он сам не знал, что собирается сказать: «Сого, я все могу объяснить»? «Сого, я демон, и никто не должен об этом знать, особенно ты»?  
Долго размышлять не пришлось: Хиджиката едва успел перевернуться на спину и подставить меч в ножнах под удар Сого. От резкого движения его затошнило.  
— Ты что, сдурел?! — заорал он.  
— Всегда мечтал стать экзорцистом, — невозмутимо ответил Сого, с искренним сожалением отступая назад.  
— Болван! Экзорцисты изгоняют демонов, из-го-ня-ют, а не пытаются снести им головы!  
— Я всего лишь хотел убрать это с вашей головы. Вдруг вы споткнетесь, упадете, и рога застрянут в земле? Кто-нибудь может воспользоваться вашим беспомощным положением и убить вас.  
— Убирайся, — сказал Хиджиката. Ему, несмотря на головную боль, хотелось смеяться.  
— Это поэтому у вас такая отвратительная прическа, да, Хиджиката-сан? — спросил Сого. — Рога мешают вашим волосам лежать как у приличных людей, и вы вынуждены носить V-образную челку. Это ужа…  
Хиджиката запустил в него подушкой, и Сого наконец убрался из комнаты. Хиджиката упал на футон, закинул руки за голову и все-таки рассмеялся. Сого вел себя как обычно, то есть был все таким же засранцем, и это было просто замечательно.  
Он думал так ровно до того момента, как обнаружил, что порог его комнаты кто-то посыпал солью. Аккуратно переступив соль, Хиджиката пошел искать Сого, собираясь надрать паршивцу задницу, но тут его ждало новое испытание: бобы*. Сого рассыпал повсюду чертовы соевые бобы! В человеческом облике Хиджиката мог прикасаться к ним, не обжигаясь, но он все равно терпеть не мог эту гадость, от которой ему хотелось чихать. Кондо все утро спрашивал его, не заболел ли он, так что Хиджиката не мог дождаться. когда они отправятся на утреннее патрулирование.  
На свежем воздухе, без бобов поблизости, ему стало лучше, и всем остальным от этого тоже.  
— … Кацура Котаро, — услышал Хиджиката обрывок разговора Кондо и Окиты, шедших впереди. — Старик сказал, что полиция Кё потеряла его след полгода назад, а недавно его видели в Эдо.  
— Кацура Котаро? Юность Благородной Ярости? — припомнил Сого. Он был, конечно, слишком мал во время последней войны, но имена легендарных Джои были тогда на слуху в Тама. Никто не знал, что сталось с ними после окончания войны — пока имена Кацуры Котаро и Такасуги Шинске не прозвучали снова, уже в связи с террористическими актами против аманто.  
«Полгода», — вспомнилось Хиджикате. А до этого он жил в Кё…  
Он еще накануне заметил, что Нэкозура сражается не как тот, кто учился владеть мечом только в додзе и никогда не участвовал в настоящей драке, а как человек, привыкший защищать свою жизнь, и решил, что он, несмотря на возраст, успел повоевать с аманто.  
Это еще ни о чем не говорит, сказал он себе. Сейчас многие перебираются из Кё в Эдо, а война с аманто… Хиджиката и сам бы на нее сбежал, если бы не Кондо и его отец, а Нэкозура, может, вовсе не ровесник Хиджикаты, а чуть старше.  
— Так что там про Кацуру Котаро? — спросил он, нагнав Кондо и Сого.  
— О, Хиджиката-сан, вы все-таки не вычихали себе все мозги? Впрочем, о чем это я, у вас их никогда и не было.  
— Заткнись. Кондо-сан?  
— Тоши, Сого, перестаньте ссориться, — осуждающе покачал головой Кондо. — Меня вызывал вчера старик. У бакуфу есть информация, что Кацуру Котаро недавно видели в Эдо. Теперь он — наша цель номер один.  
— Надеюсь, они хотя бы прислали нам ориентировку на эту цель номер один? — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
Кондо развел руками:  
— Да, но информации очень мало. Представь себе, у бакуфу до сих пор нет его фотопортрета!  
— Это все потому, что в полиции Кё работают одни идиоты.  
— Прямо совсем как вы, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Заткнись.

Кацура Котаро, как и предыдущие полгода, сидел тихо и никак себя не проявлял. Может быть, он даже никуда не исчезал из Кё, просто полицейские старой столицы его проворонили, а здесь, в Эдо, видели кого-то похожего. Впрочем, Мацудайра, Кондо и Хиджиката не исключали и того, что террорист готовит какую-то масштабную операцию, и поэтому Шинсенгуми патрулировали улицы чаще обычного. Так как их отряд по-прежнему был мал, все валились с ног, в том числе и Хиджиката, которому было теперь не до Нэкозуры. Он несколько раз видел мельком бакэнэко: однажды — когда тот выходил из супермаркета, и Хиджиката сделал вывод, что он живет где-то поблизости, однако больше они не сталкивались.

Первый труп был обнаружен ранним утром. Подвыпивший торговец, возвращаясь из борделя, споткнулся о лежащего поперек дороге пьяницу, обругал его, а потом, присмотревшись, мигом протрезвел и бросился обратно в бордель, хозяйка которого и сообщила о случившемся в полицию, обратившись к Шинсенгуми, потому что их казармы были ближе всего.  
— В котором часу это было? — Ямазаки вот уже десять минут терпеливо расспрашивал торговца. Толку от того было мало: он только заикался и повторял одно и то же:  
— Н-не знаю, ничего я не знаю! Шел, шел, а она… оно… лежит уже…  
Хиджиката поморщился. Еще бы она не лежала: он не встречал существ, которые могли бы бегать, будучи разорванными пополам.  
— Она не из ваших работниц? — уточнил он на всякий случай у владелицы борделя. Та, в отличие от торговца, держалась так, будто трупы, обнаруженные под окнами ее заведения, были самым обычным делом.  
— Нет. Я беру девушек с хорошими внешними данными. А эта женщина, к тому же, аманто, я не работаю с такими.  
Хиджиката кивнул. Он и так знал, что убитая не работала в борделе.  
— Она не аманто, — пробормотал он, глядя на погибшую. Нижняя половина непропорционально длинного тела лежала под самыми окнами. Столь же длинная верхняя, за которой тянулся кровавый след, находилась в стороне, почти поперек узкой дорожки.  
— Не может быть, — удивилась хозяйка борделя, — я никогда не видела женщин с такой фигурой.  
Хиджиката не стал пояснять: его бы все равно не поняли.  
— Вы не двигали тело? — спросил он у торговца. Тот затряс головой, с ужасом глядя на ошметки плоти, видневшиеся под клочьями кимоно убитой:  
— Нет, нет конечно! Я не притрагивался даже!  
— Почему вы сказали, что она не аманто? — негромко спросил подошедший сзади Сого.  
— Потому что она не аманто. Это така-онна*, — так же тихо ответил Хиджиката. — Убийца застал ее в тот момент, когда она подглядывала в окно, поэтому тело такое длинное… но гораздо важнее то, кто ее убил.  
— И кто же? Это был не удар меча, выглядит так, будто ее… разорвали зубами. Я никогда не видел подобного, — признался Сого.  
Хиджиката видел. Не совсем такое, но похожее, совсем недавно. Но инугами был мертв! Не мог же в городе появиться второй?!

Оказалось, что мог. Хиджиката понял это, когда увидел тело следующей жертвы, аканамэ, которому тварь оторвала голову.  
— Это тоже не аманто? — уточнил Сого, дотронувшись до скола кости.  
— Не трогай, идиот, это же аканамэ*!  
— Вы знаете, кто его убил, — Сого не спрашивал, и Хиджиката не стал отпираться:  
— Догадываюсь.  
— И знаете, как его поймать?  
На это раз Хиджиката помолчал, потом неохотно ответил:  
— Нет.  
Он не знал, и это приводило его в бешенство. Он должен был это прекратить, но не знал, как найти инугами и его хозяина, не понимал, что происходит и почему кто-то натравливает инугами на ёкаев. Обычно этих тварей призывали, чтобы расправиться с врагом, но кто мог иметь во врагах одновременно каппу, така-онну и аканамэ?..  
— Пойдем, тут делать больше нечего, — сказал он Сого и первым вышел из душного, пахнущего плесенью и сырым деревом помещения. Ему показалось, что слева мелькнула тень, и, повернув голову, он заметил удаляющегося черного кота.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — хмуро сказал Кондо, и Хиджиката был с ним полностью согласен.  
Третью жертву нашел пожилой рыбак, зашедший поутру проведать своего соседа и обнаруживший уже остывшее тело, залитое кровью. В отличие от предыдущих жертв, этот ронин средних лет пытался защититься и умер с катаной в руке. Он казался человеком, но взглянув попристальнее, Хиджиката увидел сквозь человеческий облик истинный — мертвец оказался двухвостым лисом-оборотнем.  
Но главным было не это, а то, что и Хиджикате, и Кондо прекрасно было знакомо его лицо, пусть и искаженное страхом и злостью.  
Перед ними лежал Инохара Рёджи, лидер одной из группировок Джои-патриотов, чьими портретами с надписью «разыскивается» было обклеено пол-Эдо.  
— Кто мог такое сделать? — спросил Кондо, глядя на тело. У Инохары был выгрызен правый бок; из почерневшей уже раны торчали осколки ребер и вывалившиеся внутренности.  
— Зверь, — не задумываясь ответил Хиджиката. — Голодный зверь.  
Кондо посмотрел на него как на идиота:  
— Тоши, откуда в городе дикие звери?  
— А я и не говорил, что дикий, — возразил Хиджиката. — Это могла быть… ну, например, собака.  
Он никогда еще так не страдал от невозможности рассказать Кондо правду. Однажды он уже пытался заговорить с ним о ёкаях, но выяснил, что Кондо считает байки о нечисти чушью, и с тех пор не пробовал его переубедить. Конечно, Хиджиката мог доказать, что ёкаи существуют, продемонстрировав свой второй облик, но… есть вещи, которые не стоит знать даже друзьям. Даже самым лучшим.  
— С таким размером челюстей?! Хотя погоди-ка, — нахмурился Кондо, — кажется, я видел в сарае цепь.  
Переглянувшись, они поспешили во двор и действительно обнаружили цепь толщиной с запястье, тянущуюся от вделанного в бетонный пол сарая массивного кольца. Пожалуй, она могла бы выдержать даже рывки чудовища вроде того, что убили Хиджиката и Нэкозура.  
Цепь и выдержала: сломался ошейник, развалившись пополам, и тогда взбешенное чудовище напало на того, кто оказался ближе всех — своего хозяина.  
— Это какой же толщины у нее должна быть шея, — пробормотал Кондо, повертев в руках ошейник. — Это что, инопланетная собака? Нужно сделать запрос, не сбежал ли из зоопарка или с какого-нибудь космического корабля хищный зверь.  
— Да. Займетесь этим, Кондо-сан? Мне нужно кое-что сделать.  
— Что тебе нужно, так это как следует отдохнуть, Тоши. Ты уже сам на себя не похож, — покачал головой Кондо.  
— Некогда, Кондо-сан, некогда. Черт, нас слишком мало для того, чтобы мы могли действовать эффективно, а тут еще и это.  
Не удержавшись, он зевнул. К патрулированию улиц и организационной работе, съедавшим почти все его время, добавилась еще одна обязанность, которую он возложил на себя сам: ночные поиски инугами. Хиджиката спал урывками и курил больше обычного, пытаясь хоть как-то взбодриться, но так ничего и не добился: не было никаких следов чудовища, не было ни одной стройной версии.  
До этого момента.  
Когда они уходили из квартала, спину Хиджикаты сверлил чей-то взгляд. Он обернулся — и совершенно не удивился, встретившись глазами с сидящим у забора бродячим монахом.

Был ранний вечер, когда Хиджиката пришел к мосту, у которого все началось. Он не был уверен, что Нэкозура додумался до того же, что и он, и что бакэнэко догадается прийти сюда, поэтому на всякий случай захватил с собой масляную лампу, вспомнив о том, что бакэнэко любят их облизывать.  
— Зачем тебе лампа? — первым делом спросил выбравшийся из кустов Нэкозура, кивнул на лампу в его руках. — Еще достаточно светло.  
Хиджиката понял, что просчитался.  
— Ты же бакэнэко, — буркнул он.  
— А, — мягко улыбнулся Нэкозура. — Ты пытался приманить меня таким способом? Должен сказать, ты первый: больше никто этого не делал.  
«Больше никто до такой чуши не додумался», — перевел это для себя Хиджиката, и, конечно, ему это не понравилось.  
— Забудь.  
— Мы пьем масло из ламп только тогда, когда нам нечего есть, — пояснил Нэкозура. — Было время, когда мне приходилось это делать, но сейчас, к счастью, этого не требуется.  
— Сказал же, забудь. Мы собрались тут не твои вкусовые пристрастия обсуждать, — оборвал его Хиджиката. Он достал из-за отворота косодэ свернутую карту Эдо и, присев, расстелил ее прямо на земле. — Ты понял, в чем дело?  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Нэкозура, усевшись по другую сторону карты. — Инохара призвал инугами, но мы убили его прежде, чем чудовище выполнило свою задачу, и тогда Инохара рискнул повторить ритуал.  
— Первая жертва погибла здесь, — Хиджиката положил подобранный камешек на изображение улицы, где была убита така-онна.  
— Аканамэ — здесь, — Нэкозура, в свою очередь, положил камешек на карту. Улица, на которой располагалась баня, была почти перпендикулярна первой. — А Инохара — тут.  
На сей раз камешек лег далеко, почти на противоположный край карты.  
— Но Инохару можно не считать, — продолжил Нэкозура, — как и каппу, потому что цель – не он. Рискну предположить, что в тот раз либо Инохара неправильно отдал приказ, либо инугами его неправильно понял.  
— Да, верно. Место, где напали на каппу, находится неподалеку от дома Инохары, — кивнул Хиджиката, рассматривая карту.  
— Две точки — это слишком мало, чтобы обозначить область, но я все же предположу, что…  
— Три, — перебил бакэнэко Хиджиката, пристроив на карту еще один камешек. И пояснил, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Нэкозуры: — Здесь жила рокурокуби*. Она погибла утром, как раз тогда, когда мы были у Инохары.  
— Вот как… — бакэнэко помрачнел. Он сломал несколько веточек ближайшего куста, ободрал с них листья. Смахнул с карты камешки, заменив их прутьями, и оба уставились на получившийся неровный треугольник.  
В центре его располагались казармы Шинсенгуми.  
— Его цель — ты, — с уверенностью сказал Нэкозура.  
Хиджиката не согласился:  
— Или ты. У банды Инохары вечно были разборки с другими группировками Джои.  
— Или я. Я тоже живу в этом треугольнике, — бакэнэко пропустил мимо ушей его слова о Джои.  
— Получается, Инохара увидел меня — или тебя, но, не рискнув напасть в открытую, призвал инугами и приказал убить ёкая, живущего в этой области. То, что я разогнал остальных, оказалось ему только на руку, — проговорил Хиджиката. — Но инугами — создание туповатое, и он, похоже, не понял, что убить надо конкретного ёкая.  
— И бросился на тех, кому не повезло оказаться ближе всего к краю этой территории, — подхватил Нэкозура. — Прежде чем ловить его, нужно предупредить всех, кто живет на границе, чтобы они ушли сегодня ночью как можно дальше. Тогда останемся только мы.  
— Вот ты этим и займешься. Где мы будем его ждать?  
Нэкозура задумался.  
— Я знаю один пустующий дом неподалеку, — сказал он. — Буду ждать тебя там после заката.  
— Хорошо. — Хиджиката рывком поднялся, свернул и спрятал карту.  
Впервые за несколько дней он не чувствовал гнетущего ощущения бессилия. У него был план, и он готов был действовать.

Нэкозура встретил их во дворе заброшенного дома. Дом Хиджикате не нравился: мрачный, неуютный, он словно создан был для того, чтобы в нем водились призраки. Окружавший его сад тоже выглядел как-то подозрительно: будто его перенесли сюда прямиком из фильма ужасов.  
— Это Окита Сого, он знает о том, кто я и кто ты, — представил Хиджиката Сого, невозмутимо стоявшего рядом с базукой на плече. — А это Кацу Нэкозура.  
— Это все-таки парик? Я так и знал, — сообщил Сого.  
— Не парик, а Ка… Кацу Нэкозура!  
— Уймись, я уже сказал ему, как тебя зовут.  
— Серьезно, Нэкозура? Что употребляли твои родители?  
— Мой покойный отец, отправляясь на войну, просил мать, носившую меня, подарить мне это имя, когда я появлюсь на свет, — оскорбленно произнес Нэкозура. — Это имя — все, что мне осталось в память о нем!  
— Эй, разве в прошлый раз ты не утверждал, что это последняя воля твоей покойной матери?  
— Именно, — мгновенно сориентировался бакэнэко, — Она тоже хотела, чтобы меня звали так.  
— Если это так, то, должно быть, они тебя ненавидели, — проговорил Сого и отправился осматривать дом.  
— Зачем ты привел ребенка? — хмуро спросил Нэкозура,  
— Ребенка?.. — Хиджиката обернулся в поисках ребенка, но сообразил, что Нэкозура говорит о Сого. — Ха, посмотрел бы я на то, как этот ребенок станет гонять тебя по додзё. Ты что, не видел, какая у него игрушка?  
— Видел, — отозвался Нэкозура, — но умеет ли он ей пользоваться?  
— Умеет, — отрезал Хиджиката. Сам он на испытаниях недавно полученного Шинсенгуми гранатомета не присутствовал (Сого благоразумно воспользовался тем, что в отсутствие Кондо и Хиджикаты он оставался за старшего, и провел испытания сегодня утром, пока они осматривали место гибели Инохары), но все, кто там был, в один голос утверждали, что это было впечатляюще.  
— Я не уверен, что на инугами это подействует, — продолжил настаивать на своем Нэкозура.  
— Если не подействует, отрубим ему голову, как в прошлый раз.  
— А если этот окажется больше?  
— Слушай, что ты тут вообще делаешь с таким пессимистичным настроем?!  
Бакэнэко покачал головой, проворчав себе под нос что-то вроде «Точь-в-точь как…» — Хиджиката не разобрал имя. Кинтоки? Чинтоки?  
— Лучше ждать его снаружи — больше пространства для маневра, — Нэкозура решил сменить тему. Хиджиката кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Сого! — позвал он. — Найди себе место на втором этаже или на крыше и жди там. Если представится подходящий момент, стреляй.  
— Я уже нашел! — отозвался Сого, высунувшись из окна второго этажа. — Здесь довольно удобно. Кстати, в этой комнате, кажется, кто-то повесился. По-моему, я видел призрака с петлей на шее.  
Хиджикате вдруг стало холодно, несмотря на то, что ночь была жаркой и душной.  
— П-призрака?.. — он повернулся к Нэкозуре. — Меня не устраивает это место, здесь неудобно будет сражаться.  
Бакэнэко вытаращился на него:  
— Ты что, боишься призраков? Ты, демон, боишься привидений?!  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — огрызнулся Хиджиката. Что с того, что он демон? Демоны, бакэнэко, тануки и другие были материальны, их можно было ранить и убить. Но призраки… Хиджиката не мог представить более пугающих созданий. Что, если в тот момент, когда он будет драться, призрак окажется у него за спиной? Или, того хуже, пролетит сквозь него? Да у него попросту разорвется сердце! — Они будут нам мешать. Мы должны немедленно найти другое место.  
— Не будут, им нет дела до нас. И поздно уже искать.  
— Поздно?! Ты хочешь сказать, призраки уже здесь?! — Хиджиката сам не понял, как оказался в густом кусте перед домом.  
— Прекрати валять дурака! — раздраженно произнес Нэкозура. Он подошел ближе, ухватил Хиджикату за ворот и попытался вытащить из куста, но Хиджиката вцепился в колючие ветки, как утопающий — в спасательный круг. — Нет тут никаких призраков!  
— Нет, есть! Я видел что-то серое и бесформенное! Я и сейчас его вижу, вон оно стоит! — на самом деле Хиджиката зажмурился, но образ огромного лохматого привидения словно отпечатался в его голове.  
— А, — сказал Нэкозура. — Я тоже его вижу. Это всего лишь огромный йети. Наверное, бедняга поехал в туристическую поездку и потерялся.  
— Что за бред ты несешь?! Это призрак!  
— Нет, йети!  
— Не хотелось бы вам мешать, но, кажется, оно собирается вас сожрать, — послышался сверху голос Сого. — Хиджиката-сан, я могу рассчитывать, что после вашей смерти стану заместителем командующего?  
Хиджиката и Нэкозура перестали препираться и обернулись.  
Призрак-йети, чья голова возвышалась над забором, совершенно по-собачьи зарычал. Он играючи перескочил забор и неторопливо двинулся к ним. Понять, где у него перед, а где зад, можно было только по горящим алым глазам и ощеренной пасти. В остальном пес напоминал неопрятную гору грязно-серой шерсти на длинных лапах.  
— Я предполагал, что он будет больше, — пробормотал Нэкозура, медленно пятясь к дому, — но не настолько же!  
Хиджиката не успел ответить: инугами прыгнул. Нэкозура метнулся вправо, Хиджиката — влево. Они почти одновременно развернулись, оттолкнулись от энгавы и в прыжке ударили монстра по шее — иначе не вышло бы достать.  
Это был отличный удар, и он снес бы инугами голову, если бы хоть один из них попал по линии, где голова была отделена от тела когда-то живой собаки.  
Пес встряхнулся, разбросав их в стороны, и вновь зарычал. Хиджиката не стал дожидаться, пока он перейдет к решительным действиям и, пользуясь тем, что пес замешкался, выбирая, кого сожрать первым, бросился бежать. Нэкозура несся следом, отстав всего на полкорпуса, а сзади тяжелыми скачками мчался инугами.  
Им повезло, что ветви у дерева начинались достаточно низко. Хиджиката сам не помнил, как забрался так высоко: просто вдруг осознал, что сидит в развилке на уровне второго этажа, на соседней ветке торчит Нэкозура, а внизу, задрав морду, их поджидает инугами. Походив вокруг ствола и убедившись, что добыча слишком высоко, инугами улегся, дожидаясь, видимо, пока они сами свалятся ему на голову. Однако стоило Хиджикате пошевелиться, как он вновь вскочил.  
— Сого! — заорал Хиджиката. — Самое время стрелять!  
— Подождите минуточку, Хиджиката-сан! — послышался ответ. — Я нашел тут кое-что интересное. Кажется, тот, кто тут жил, был «S», и эти кляп и наручники весьма неплохи.  
— Чем ты, мать твою, там занимаешься, извращенец?!  
Ветка под Нэкозурой опасно затрещала, и он, охнув, превратился в кота и, перебравшись на другую, понадежнее, вновь стал человеком.  
— Я слышал, бакэнэко могут становиться величиной с дом, — сказал Хиджиката, глядя на него. — Почему бы тебе не сделать это и не поужинать, спустившись вниз, вон тем миленьким песиком?  
— Мне еще слишком мало лет для этого, — огрызнулся Нэкозура. — Почему бы тебе самому не спуститься и не размозжить ему голову своей железной палицей*?  
— Где ты видишь у меня тут железную палицу?!  
— Хиджиката-сан, я надеюсь вы оставили завещание? Я могу промахнуться, знаете ли.  
— Только попробуй, будешь неделю сортиры драить! — рявкнул Хиджиката, а Нэкозура возмутился:  
— Эй, почему ты не спрашиваешь, оставил ли завещание я?  
И тут раздался оглушительный взрыв. Хиджикату тряхнуло, он, не удержавшись на дереве, полетел вниз. Нэкозкура, судя по короткому воплю, тоже.  
Каким-то чудом Хиджиката сумел ухватиться за самую нижнюю ветку; плечи рвануло болью, но ему удалось не сорваться. Он подтянулся на руках, чувствуя себя непривычно тяжелым, выбрался наверх — и со злостью обнаружил уцепившегося за его хакама кота.  
Больше всех не повезло инугами: снаряд не смог уничтожить его, однако шерсть твари охватил огонь, и пес с воем катался по земле, пытаясь сбить пламя. Ему это удалось, и он поднялся, еще более страшный и злой, чем прежде. Заметив, что желанная добыча так близко, он взвился в прыжке, и Хиджиката знал, что не успеет залезть выше, но это было уже не важно, он увидел: на шее, там, где сгорела шерсть, чернела тонкая полоса.  
Сверкнули два клинка, и голова инугами покатилась по земле.

Сого вновь скрылся в доме: Хиджиката подозревал, что он хочет утащить найденный набор садиста с собой. Чертов извращенец.  
Он перевел взгляд на Нэкозуру… нет, Кацуру Котаро.  
— Чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел, — сказал он, и Кацура странно улыбнулся.  
— Пришли к тому же, с чего начали?  
— Я не стану арестовывать тебя сегодня, но когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, то будем врагами.  
— Да. Я понимаю, — кивнул Кацура, и Хиджикате отчего-то захотелось его стукнуть.  
Еще больше ему хотелось не знать, не догадываться, что Кацу Нэкозура и Кацура Котаро — одно и то же разыскиваемое лицо.  
— Давно ты понял? — с интересом спросил Кацура.  
Хиджикат пожал плечами.  
— Когда мне сказали, что ты покинул Кё полгода назад и что сейчас ты в Эдо.  
Кацура хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Что ж, с тобой приятно было иметь дело, заместитель командира Шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тоширо. Жаль, что ты выбрал путь служения прогнившему правительству. При иных обстоятельствах мы могли бы стать друзьями.  
Хиджиката сбросил его руку.  
— Ты что, пересмотрел аниме? Что это еще за «При других обстоятельствах мы могли бы стать друзьями»? — буркнул он.  
«Могли бы. Если бы ты не был врагом бакуфу…».  
Кацура не ответил, только вновь понимающе улыбнулся. Он вообще слишком много улыбался: наверное, думал что получается красиво и загадочно, но Хиджиката считал, что он просто позер.  
— Прощай, — сказал Кацура и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Постой, — неожиданно для себя самого остановил его Хиджиката. — А другие — Широяша, Такасуги, Дракон Кацурахамы? Они тоже?  
Широяша… могло быть так, что это было непросто прозвищем, и тот — тоже демон?  
Кацура остановился, но не обернулся.  
— Спроси у них сам, если встретишь, — произнес он наконец, прежде чем обернуться котом и исчезнуть в темноте.

 

Примечания:  
* **о** ни — клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей. Могут превращаться в людей.

* бакэнэко — кошка-оборотень.   
— звери-оборотни, которые обычно выглядят как енотовидные собаки. Считается, что тануки — большие любители сакэ

* хари-онна — красивая женщина с длинными распущенными волосами, на концах которых находятся острые крючья. Связывает жертву своими волосами и разрывает ее плоть на часть крючками.

* нукэкуби — злобные монстры-людоеды, днем практически неотличимы от людей. Единственный признак, по которому их можно опознать, — полоска красных символов, идущая вокруг шеи. Ночью их голова отделяется от тела по той самой полоске символов, отрывается и улетает на поиски добычи, а тело остаётся сидеть, где сидело. Нападая, голова нукэкуби пронзительно вопит, чтобы парализовать жертву страхом.

* каппа — японский водяной. Представляет собой нечто среднее между лягушкой и черепахой: лягушачья кожа, вместо носа — клюв, пальцы на руках и ногах могут быть соединены плавательными перепонками, на голове короткая шерсть, на спине черепаший панцирь. На макушке у каппы имеется ямка, она всегда должна быть заполнена водой, иначе каппа потеряет свою силу или даже умрёт.

* инугами — если привязать голодную собаку, поставить перед ней миску с едой так, чтобы она не могла до нее дотянуться, а когда животное достигнет высшей точки исступления, отрубить ему голову, то получится инугами — жестокий дух, которого можно натравливать на своих врагов. Инугами очень опасен и может наброситься на своего хозяина.

* считается, что **о** ни боятся соевых бобов.

* така-онна — существо, которое кажется неприметной женщиной большую часть времени, но обладает даром удлинять свое туловище до нескольких метров в высоту. Подглядывают за посетителями борделей. Така-онна завидуют человеческим чувствам и удовольствиям, которые никогда не были доступны им самим. Считается, что така-онна произошли от обычных женщин, которые были слишком непривлекательны, чтобы выйти замуж или найти работу в тех заведениях, в окна которых они подглядывают.

* аканамэ — банный дух, «слизывающий грязь». В устном произношении также созвучно выражению «красная грязь». По этой причине аканамэ иногда описывается краснолицым или краснокожим. По поверьям, этот дух выходит ночами, чтобы слизывать грязь, скопившуюся в публичных банях, ванных комнатах, в немытых баках и ушатах. Если принять ванну после того, как её вылизал аканамэ, каким-нибудь заболеванием. 

* рокурокуби — женщины, которые по каким-то причинам подверглись частичной трансформации. Ночью их шеи начинают расти, и головы ползают по дому, совершая всякие гадости.

* в бою **о** ни используют железную палицу с шипами.


End file.
